The disclosure relates generally to fume evacuation systems, such as those used for welding, cutting, metal-working, and similar applications.
Metal working operations range from cutting, welding, soldering, assembly, and other processes that may generate smoke, fumes, and particulate. In smaller shops it may be convenient to open ambient air passages or to use suction or discharge air from fans to maintain air spaces relatively clear. In other applications, cart-type evacuation systems are used. In industrial settings, more complex fixed systems may be employed for evacuating smoke, fumes, and particulate from specific work cells, metal-working locations, and so forth.
In general, such systems often include a hood or other intake coupled to a conduit that draws the smoke, fumes, and particulate from the worksite to various filters, blowers, air recirculation and exhaust components. The evacuation system uses suction air to draw the smoke, fumes, and particulate from the immediate vicinity of the metal-working operation. Further improvements are needed, however, in evacuation systems. For example, it would be desirable to cool particulate at an early stage within the evacuation system, such that the particulate does not contact and damage any other components of the evacuation system.
There is a need, therefore, for improved extraction systems for welding and similar metal-working applications.